


Payback

by virgilsjourney (jenna221b)



Series: Learning & Loving [16]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confrontations, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Holding Hands, Humour, Logan has a Hermione moment, M/M, Protectiveness, Punching, Romance, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/virgilsjourney
Summary: Roman tilts his head in confusion. “Huh?”Virgil pauses, considering how to best to put it. “Uh, well, long story short- Logan’s wasted.”Roman looks like he’s just been told Christmas has come early. “No. Shutup, no he isn’t.” Then, before Virgil can say anything else, he asks eagerly, “Did you film it?”





	Payback

They stay sitting there, just the two of them, and it feels like the moment could last forever. Until, that is, a biting night-time wind passes through and Roman undeniably shivers. It’s only then that Virgil realises he’s not even wearing a jacket- still just the crumpled white tshirt he’d hastily thrown on in the interval. Virgil puts one hand on Roman’s forearm, and hisses at how cold it is, the goosebumps prominent. 

“God, you’re freezing,” he says, already taking off his own jacket.

Roman tries to stop him. “No, then you’ll be cold!”

“Yeah, I’m not the one who ran all the way here.” Virgil gets him into the jacket, and zips it up firmly. 

Roman gives another shiver, but Virgil can see some tension in his shoulders relaxing as he adjusts to the warmth of the jacket. “Sorry, I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.” He starts giggling again. “Ever.”

Virgil rolls his eyes, and smiles. “Don’t, I’ve already heard that one b-” He breaks off, remembering. “Oh, God, yeah. That happened.”

Roman tilts his head in confusion. “Huh?”

Virgil pauses, considering how to best to put it. “Uh, well, long story short- Logan’s wasted.”

Roman looks like he’s just been told Christmas has come early. “ _No_. Shut  _up_ , no he isn’t.” Then, before Virgil can say anything else, he asks eagerly, “Did you film it?”

“What? No!” Virgil elbows him. “He’s having a crisis. A... Patton-related one.”

“A Patton- _oh_.” Roman looks off into the distance, towards Rachel’s apartment. “Gotcha.”

Roman shivers again- just a tiny movement as the jacket must be helping somewhat, but Virgil stands up decisively. “Come on, let’s get you inside.”

Roman looks up at him, and smiles. He stands, and in one fluid motion takes Virgil’s hand, as if it’s the most natural and easiest thing in the world. 

Virgil squeezes his hand back, momentarily speechless. They walk hand in hand, in comfortable silence, Roman occasionally swinging their hands to make Virgil laugh. 

“Good job on the riff, by the way,” Virgil says casually.

Roman blushes. “Really? Oh, Virgil, honestly, that tip you gave about breathing was the only thing getting me through, otherwise I thought I might throw up or-”

Roman stops in his tracks. Virgil frowns. They’re almost back at Rachel’s apartment, Roman’s stopped just behind Patton’s now empty car.

“Roman? What’s-”

Virgil follows Roman’s gaze and sees that there’s a group of people standing outside the entrance to the apartment block. Virgil squints- they’re still too far away to properly recognise everyone. But, he’s definitely close enough to see the outline of a familiar costume, the silhouette of wings.

Roman sucks in a breath. “Why is he even  _here?_ ” And, while his voice just sounds full of rage, Virgil notices that his hand does a nervous kind of jolt in his grasp.

“Hey,” Virgil murmurs, squeezing his hand again. “I’m not going anywhere. Okay?”

Roman breathes out, and nods. “Okay.”

They walk forward as one, Virgil bracing himself. But, it turns out a confrontation is already well underway- Rachel and Gabriela blocking the entrance from Jake, Patton stands in front, hands on his hips, with Logan (who, at least seems to have sobered up a _tiny_ bit) just behind him.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jake is saying, in that awful oily voice of imperiousness. “I just want my  _clothes_  back.”

Gabriela shrugs, but Virgil can tell it’s a move that’s too nonchalant to be real. “Haven’t seen them.”

“I think the costume suits your personality,” Rachel adds, gripping Gabriela’s hand. “Go home, Jake. Tonight isn’t  _for_  you.”

And when Jake opens his mouth to protest, the sheer disgust Virgil feels overrides any fears.

“Wow, you’re pathetic,” he says. Roman’s hand clutches onto his tightly.

Jake turns around, a sneer already in place. He makes a step towards Virgil. “Bit rich coming from you, isn’t-”

Abruptly, Roman lets go of Virgil’s hand to step directly in front of him. His movements are strong and sure. 

“I’d really reconsider taking another step,” he snarls. “How  _dare_  you speak to Virgil like-”

“Roman,” comes Patton’s voice, with a touch of warning, “Be careful.”

Jake whips around. “Why don’t _you_ mind your own business?” he spits and he shoves Patton, hard.

Before Patton can even hit the ground, Logan has leapt forward, steadying him as Patton falls against his back instead. Virgil suppresses a very nervous laugh, distantly impressed at how Logan manages to keep his balance.

“Why don’t  _you_ ,” Logan says, in a tone that could cut glass, “take the hint and leave, you foul, loathsome little  _shit_.” 

Jake’s eyebrows raise. “What are you going to do, throw your science textbook at-”

Roman must see it coming before Virgil does, because he reaches for Virgil’s hand, just as Logan raises his and punches Jake right in the face.

There’s a stunned silence as Jake scrabbles back on the ground. “You’re- you can’t just-”

“Can. Did,” Logan says. “Leave my  _friends_  alone. You’d better hope those wings work.”

Jake gapes. Logan steps forward again, threat still in place. It’s hardly a long stand-off. Virgil doesn’t even look when Jake runs off, choosing to turn to Roman, whose chest is rising and falling at a much quicker pace than usual. 

“Roman, he’s gone, it’s okay-”

“Logan,” Roman says. He sounds absolutely floored. “You... you just... you  _decked_  him.”

Logan turns and wobbles a bit- Virgil can see the alcohol overriding any lasting adrenaline. “Yes... yeah, I believe I did.” He says. He looks down at his own hand, as if it’s not really his. “That felt good.”

“Logan!” This time, it’s Patton’s turn to speak, and he sounds both awed and distraught at the same time. He runs over to Logan, and clutches onto his shoulders. “That was- a lot- but- that was so dangerous! Why would you-”

“He pushed you,” Logan replies, as if that settles everything.

Roman starts to laugh- Virgil can tell it’s just him releasing nervous energy, as he leans into him slightly. Gabriela and Rachel slip back inside, leaving the entrance door open for them.

“You,” Logan says, vaguely pointing at Roman. “Exle-exc- _good_  work on the play thing.”

Virgil snorts. 

“Oh my God,” Roman chuckles. “You really  _are_  drunk.”

And, as Patton reaches over to check Logan’s bruised knuckles, Virgil nudges Roman. “Let’s leave them to it.”

Roman winks at him. “Yeah. Let’s... let’s dance or something.”

“At the Oz dust ballroom?” Virgil asks, with a smirk.

Roman just pulls him up the stairs in response.


End file.
